


Mark in Wonderland

by riellean



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-25 10:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riellean/pseuds/riellean
Summary: Mark finds himself thrown head first into the world that is Wonderland.





	1. Chapter 1

When the first rays of the sun brushed against Mark’s closed eyelids, Mark knew something was wrong.

His bedroom didn’t have direct access to sunlight, because he made sure to always close the blinds in his room at night after a traumatic experience in which Lucas, who took philosophy classes with him, had popped up in his balcony while he was gazing at the stars and thinking about ‘he who shall not be named’. Mark had screamed when he saw the face outside the glass door, and Lucas screamed back, and there was an intense screaming match for about five seconds before Lucas stopped, followed by Mark. Apparently Lucas had been accidentally locked out of his own apartment when watering his tiny succulents he kept outside. Mark didn’t want to think on how he could’ve ended up 18 floors down instead. The next day there was a handwritten note taped on his front door, and Mark aged 10 years when he read: “_Keep the screaming for when you’re underneath me. -LD_”

When Mark had shown the letter to Jaemin and Jeno, his best friends since they were all in diapers, both had gagged playfully. Their fathers had been close friends since high school, and their mothers decided that they were all meant to be forever. Hence the beginning of a friendship that had an exceptionally long history of wins and detention.

However, Jeno and Jaemin soon began dating in high school, and it was a hard, treacherous, and long journey for Mark to stop feeling like a third wheel when he was with them. They were now in university, and Mark’s somewhat glad that he only shares one class with them. He doesn’t have to see them sucking faces, and even if he becomes the mediator between the two when the two fight, he prefers it rather than not having delicious home-cooked lunch. (Jaemin cooks for all of them, and they are all eternally grateful).

Honestly, Mark didn’t think they were any better when they had their tongues shoved down each other’s throat 5 minutes later much to the dismay of one of the juniors with orange hair, who was also Jeno’s favorite dongsaeng (_in the whole wide world!_) who was busy complaining about the new dance prodigy he was teamed up with. Mark guesses that the only thing he was thankful about watching Jaemin and Jeno swap saliva was that he could eat his jajangmyeon and chicken rice in peace, without Jaemin trying to steal away the chicken strips.

So unless his older brother Johnny had woken up at dawn to drive to Mark’s apartment which was an hour away from their parent’s house just to open his window blinds, then Mark was in some serious trouble.

Maybe it was a ghost? Or maybe Ten-hyung had gotten a key copy from Johnny? After all, Ten was after Mark, had deemed him the perfect child to be in his perfect dance team.

But then he heard chirping sounds. Honest to God, bird chirping sounds. There were no birds in the metropolitan city of Seoul, and even if they did, they wouldn’t be hanging around 54 meters above the ground just to sing Mark awake.

Tiredly, while shielding his face from the burning sun, he opened his eyes.

And was overwhelmed by the green that surrounded him.

He sat up and screamed.

Fulfilled with his wishes of screaming like a banshee without anyone stopping him, Mark finally calmed down.

There was no need to panic. No need to finish his voice when there wasn’t a source of water in sight. Mark took a deep, longing breath. His Boy Scout activities prepared him for living in the wild. He could do this. He could.

He closed his eyes and pinched himself hard.

It hurt, but he could still feel the grass underneath him, rubbing against his pale legs. He opened his eyes and was still met with green. Which reminded him.

What was he wearing? He remembered wearing long sweatpants to sleep yesterday night since it was too cold. It was definitely not cold now.

Mark wiggled his toes, and to his surprise, he felt something hard against them. Taking in a deep breath to prepare himself for the worst, he eyes trailed from his own torso to the soles of his feet. He was wearing a dark greenish-grey frilled shirt, with sleeves that reached his elbows. Luckily, he also wasn’t left half naked, and instead sported dark shorts that ended above his knees. He wore black shoes that looked like the ones people who tap dance wore. It wasn’t ugly per se, and if someone had gifted the whole outfit to Mark on his birthday, he would’ve been very thankful.

Mark prided himself in being an intellectual, and by his grades and how fast he could come up with his own snark against Jaehyun’s teasing, he was pretty sure he could survive this. Whatever this was. When he finally found who pranked him, he would congratulate them for being extra-detailed, the clothes fitted him perfectly and it seemed as if they had his body measurements down to the decimals. However, after congratulating them it would be a different story.

He retraced his thoughts. Whoever or whatever that brought him to this place, knew him well. Too well. Mark tried to remember what he learned from reading Sherlock Holmes novels and the Detective Conan mangas Taeil, a friend of Johnny's, threw at him one summer morning when he found out that Mark had never read manga before. Mark comes up with nothing. Mark doesn’t think any of them ever woke up in a whole new different setting from the one they slept in. And even if they did, Mark decided that it was different, since he’s an actual person, you know?

He continued to observe his surroundings, taking in the view of the tall trees that stood proudly around him and encased him as a mother to their child. The sunlight streamed in lightly from the gaps in between the trees. Around 20 yards away in front of him Mark saw a tree stump with a tiny flower growing right in the middle of it. Mark clutched the grass that he had laid on and resolved to find a way out, or at least get a punch to whoever thought would be a good idea to leave Mark alone in the woods.

He felt like a squirrel now.

Is this what squirrels feel when they run away from humans?

Small and tiny?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Mark in the forest.

Mark was lost.

Not like he wasn’t lost before when he was in the green clearings, but he’s terribly lost now.

He has been walking for what seemed like 15 minutes, always heading straight. He decided to follow his instincts and that small (_huge_) amount of belief he had in the single flower that grew in the tree trunk. After all, if this was a dream, it must’ve meant something, right? The only flower growing in an area of grass, trees, and more trees. And logically, there would be an end to whatever place he was in. He could make it to the edge of the forest and work his way from there.

However there seemed to be no end. Just more and more of the tall trees that Mark feels like burning down. The two reasons on why he hasn’t started a forest fire is because: (1) TREES SAVE THE WORLD BRO, and (2) he can’t start a fire. Mark knows that it goes against the point of being in the Boy Scouts, but he really can’t start a fire. His mentor had been encouraging in the plight, a tall man crouching down to teach an even smaller Mark step-by-step for days, but after seeing Mark struggling for weeks he had finally given up.

As Mark reminisces on how useless his scout training actually was and how much he had wasted his summers, he observed that he hadn’t seen a single soul in sight. He cursed aloud in his head, stomping his feet on the ground like a little child. Not one soul came out to help him. He didn’t have a phone on him, and the closest thing he could do to calling out for help was scream. Whoever did this to him was going to regret it big time. Mark then noticed how everything was quiet. Too quiet. The chirping of birds had stopped, and even the rustling leaves had quieted down to pin silence. Mark finally realized his mistake in following his gut feeling.

He had forgotten about the wild animals that lived in the forest.

Stilling his body, Mark cautiously looked around the area, searching for any orange, red, or gray colored animals. The most dangerous creature he could meet here were either foxes or wolves, if he remembered his biology lessons from high school correctly. When he didn’t see anything in sight, Mark continued to walk, softening his steps to avoid making crunching sounds because of the dead leaves scattered around the ground.

As Mark kept walking, he realized that his adaptation skills were actually stronger and better than he thought. Like he thought he would’ve hyperventilated way back, but the sun was over his head now and he hasn’t. Instead he’s just talking to himself, making the dumbest conversations and puns out loud, and for some reason he feels free. For once he doesn’t need to be the Mark the kids look up to, he doesn’t have to be class president and born alpha leader, Mark Lee, who needs to make the teachers happy and proud. Now that the world wasn’t staring at him and watching his every move, he felt like a free bird. Unrestricted and independent.

Around 50 steps later, Mark saw a weird looking mushroom from afar. A tall and fat mushroom that looked like it belonged in cartoons, as it had a red umbrella head with yellow spots and a sandy colored stem. Mark stopped in his steps for the fourth time that day. Further examination showed that the mushroom wasn’t only tall, but it was gigantic and definitely almost as tall as the overgrown trees. At least his gut feeling was _kind of true_. That stupid white flower did lead him to something special. And possibly dangerous as well. What if the mushroom was actually a camouflaged monster? In the wild, carnivores had to be attractive to their prey with vivid colors. How if the mushroom ate humans?

Mark shook his head at the thought. He was thinking on an empty stomach. He also definitely had nothing to lose. He hadn’t had breakfast or lunch after all. The only thing he remembered eating was a cup of ramen for dinner yesterday. Taking a bite from the mushroom straight in the middle of an unknown forest should be fine and a lot healthier. Anyhow, Mark couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten a mushroom. 

As Mark approached the mushroom, he became aware that his thoughts from before were true and that he didn’t even reach the head of the mushroom. To his surprise, he also spotted a round wooden shape that seemed imprinted onto the mushroom’s surface which looked a lot like a wooden door. Instead of approaching it however, he slowly started to feel around the mushroom with his hands, trying to see if it was real or not, then pulling his palms off in haste as they felt warm. ‘The mushroom is alive!!’ Mark thought, but then remembered that mushrooms were also living bio organisms so there was no creepy thing about it. And this specific mushroom was still rooted within the ground. Mark took a deep breath to calm himself down. He could do this. He encircled the mushroom and was happy to find no scary eyes on it. It was just a big, plain mushroom.

So there Mark stood, a boy and a mushroom in the middle of nowhere.

Until Mark came up with a better idea. He approached the wooden door on the mushroom, closed his eyes, and opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the super late update, and i guess the pacing of this story is pretty slow?  
don't worry, mark meets up with some people in the next chapter.  
stay tuned and thank you for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments give me life (つ・▽・)つ

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever work! I am proud.  
The author is a tired student and there aren't enough Alice in Wonderland inspired fics. Hopefully this will live up to your expectations.  
Kudos and comments are kindly welcomed.  
Thank you for reading!
> 
> btw, if anyone is wondering Mark's current outfit is the one from chewing gum  
oh and i'm not really sure about the other ships yet, so stay tuned


End file.
